


The River God's Wife by Measured

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Future Fic, Parents & Children, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Present Tense, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Her husband only returns on nights when the moon is full.





	The River God's Wife by Measured

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [The River God's Wife by Measured](http://archiveofourown.org/works/639898)  
**Length** : 0:09:24  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/The%20River%20God's%20Wife%20by%20Measured.mp3.zip)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
